ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
This is War, Part 1
This is War, Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Ruins Of Earth. Summary Azmuth finds Ben after five years of the Kriegguerrian invasion on Earth, and he has a plan for Ben. Plot In a snowy blizzard, a Spheroid was walking, with a scared expression (somehow) on his face. (Spheroid): Get away from me! He spewed acid at a darkened humanoid figure in the snowy blizzard. A laser was fired from the blizzard and froze the spit. An Opticoid came out of the blizzard he was in. (Spheroid): Leave me alone! (Opticoid): You’re coming with me. The Opticoid froze the Spheroid with a stun laser, freezing him in place. The Opticoid combined his eyes to create a special laser which froze the Spheroid in place. Scene switches as a bag of coins was dropped on a wooden table. A Polar Manzardill bartender gave the Opticoid the bag of money. (Manzardill): Impressive. Must’ve been an easy one, Oculus. Oculus took the bag and pulled out the golden coins. He put most in his pocket and gave the rest to the bartender. (Oculus): Give me the sardine smoothy, Kerach. (Kerach): What is your obsession with those damned things? Why can’t you have a soda? Kerach gave Oculus the smoothy and cleaned a cup. (Oculus): It’s a habit. Reminds me of home. A robotic guy sat near to him as Oculus slurped his smoothy. (Robot): It took five years for the smartest being in four galaxies to find you, Tennyson. I’m impressed. (Oculus): I don’t know what you’re talking about. (Robot): I expected better from you, Ben Tennyson. Hiding on a bar in X’Nelli working as a mercenary? Not what I expect from the guy who saved the entire universe fifteen times. (Opticoid): Azmuth? THEME SONG September 16, 2014. Ben was going down the elevator in Max’s Plumbing. He went towards the screen, where Grandpa Max, Patileday, Rook and Jerry were looking at. (Ben): What’s going on, Grandpa? (Max): We’re getting some weird signals from around the planet. It seems a whole army of spaceships from unknown origin have approached Earth. They’re getting ready to attack. (Ben): So? I can stop another invasion again. No problem. (Max): Except no one in the Plumbers knows the origin of these spaceships. (Patilleday): We’ve recieved reports from Teslavorr. Lepidopterra, Chalybeas, Coleopteria and Selva. They’ve also experienced these exact same spaceships minutes before these things launched an attack on their planet. (Ben): So? (Max): They’ve lost the war to protect their planet in less than a week. This is how Chalybeas looks now, Ben. The screen showed a picture of a ruined planet with light green aliens holding weapons, as they built statues of themselves. (Ben): Come on, Earth has me. We’ll defeat them in no time. (Max): Except it took a month for these invaders to take over five of the most protected and deadly planets in the galaxy. No one has a clue what these guys can do, and we have to get ready. We have to stop them. Suddenly, the place started flashing red. (Rook): They’ve begun their attack! Ben and Rook went out of the Plumbers base, as he saw Bellwood get attacked by hundreds of spaceships. Out of the spaceships dropped the slimy green humanoids, holding weapons. One of them stood on a floating platform from and commanded the soldiers. (General Faltherre): Welcome, Earthlings, to the reign of the Kreigguerrian Empire! People were running away screaming. Rook prepared his proto-tool. (Ben): Let’s try out one of the new guys. (transform) Smashhammer! Let’s get smashing! Smashhammer turned his hands into hammers and banged them together in the air. He jumped out at a Kreigguerrian soldier and hammered him onto the ground. The soldier fired a laser which slightly knocked him back. Smashhammer pounded him with his hammer, but it left a hole in the Kreigguerrian’s body. He regenerated it at an extreme rate and shot another laser in Smashhammer’s face. (Smashhammer): These things regenerate faster than Swampfire! Rook was firing lasers at the Kriegguerrians, and they penetrated through them harmlessly. (Rook): We need backup! Normal weaponry does not work against the Kriegguerrians! Smashhammer was rushing through the armies, smashing them towards walls, but they regenerated it easily. Plumber backup came, but they couldn’t stop the Kriegguerrians from reigning destruction in Bellwood. (Max): For the first time in Plumber history, we have absolutely no clue what we’re dealing with. Smashhammer jumped between buildings and towards the Kriegguerrian general, who stood on a floating platform in the middle of his army. Smashhammer jumped onto his floating platform. (Faltherre): You’re Ben 10, I see. (Smashhammer): And you don’t stand a chance. Smashhammer jumped on Faltherre, readying his hammer, who shot electricity from his arms, electrocuting Smashhammer, and bringing him to his knees. (Smashhammer): Argh… (Faltherre): You see, Ben Tennyson, we Kreigguerrians don’t like being interrupted by anyone while we lead our conquest. It never worked before, and it won’t work now. Faltherre used electricity to knock Smashhammer into a wall, as the troops marched nearby. (Faltherre): Nothing will stand in our way. April 25, 2019. (Eyeguy): Azmuth? Is that really you? (Azmuth): Yes, Tennyson. (Eye Guy): But how did you find me? (Azmuth): It involved a lot of clues and smoothy consumption statistics. Your ability to change forms made the search a little problematic, but still, I’m the smartest being in four galaxies. (Eye Guy): What are you here for? (Azmuth): I’m here for you to reassemble the team. I have a plan. February 17, 2015. A view of a Kriegguerrian ship is seen, as the scene is tinted green. Snipershot’s zoomed out and went to table in a dark room, where Gwen and Kevin sat, along with some darkened figures. Ben reverted. (Ester): Ben, we have to launch an attack on the Kriegguerrians already. It’s been more than six months of this crap. (Max): We’re lucky to be able to hide at all, Ben. The resisting Conductoids on Teslavorr were tracked down and imprisoned within three days of the Kriegguerrians taking over their planet. (Rook): Ben, we need to make another attack. They will find us soon. (Argit): Are you crazy? This is will be our seventh- (Kevin): Eighth. (Argit): -eighth failed attack on them so far! We were so close to getting caught last time! My quills don’t even do anything to them anymore! (Tetrax): Argit may have a point. We need actual strategy this time, Ben. (Ben): Okay then, Tetrax. We have to make this attack work. We’ll make some strategies. Take down General Faltherre, and the rest of the Kriegguerrian army with him. Are we doing this? (Max): Well, it's better than nothing. They all agreed with Ben, except Argit. (Argit): Alright, alright. April 25, 2019. (Eye Guy): But how can you stop the Kreigguerrians? They control over half the galaxy by now. (Azmuth): I have discovered how to beat them. I didn’t spend all the five years only hunting you down, you know. (Eye Guy): Nothing works against them. Lasers, explosions, and even NRG’s radiation and Argit’s quills. (Azmuth): Kriegguerrians are an incredibly powerful race. They didn’t take over half the galaxy in five years with nothing, you know. Come to my ship and I will explain. Eye Guy and Azmuth in his robotic suit left the bar and went into Azmuth’s spaceship who was parked outside. (Azmuth): Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock. Azmuth came out of his suit and Ben rubbed his eyes and went to a room with Azmuth. Ben was older and scruffier than his 18 year old self. His Omnitrix was shaped like a gauntlet, and his lower left arm was completely robotic. (Azmuth): I see you've made good use of the bio-stealthed Omnitrix I installed. (Ben): Yeah, that really saved my butt a couple of times. Azmuth went to a computer screen and activated it. It showed a picture of a Kriegguerrian near a planet and it’s moon. (Azmuth): Kreigguerrians come from Kraigur, the moon of Luzria, a relatively unknown planet with barely Plumber activity anywhere near it. The screen changed to a war between the Kriegguerrians and another species. (Azmuth): Kriegguerrians have been at eternal war with the Luzrians for eons. Five years ago, they finally defeated them and took over their planet. They used Luzria’s resources to create spaceships for their armada, and went to take over the nearest habitable planet, Coleopteria. The screen showed the Kriegguerrians invading and destroying Coleopteria, the planet of Airbug. (Azmuth): The Airthropod inhabitants were unaware of the Kreigguerrian’s upcoming attack, and weren’t prepared before it was too late. They took over Coleopteria within three days, then continuing to take over half the galaxy in five years. (Ben): Then how do we defeat these things? (Azmuth): Kriegguerrians have massively enhanced bio-regeneration. As a byproduct, this allows them to generate twenty times the bioelectricity of a normal human, allowing them to release it as a deadly weapon, or power up their ships. They’re extremely powerful. (Ben): Nice biology lesson, but that doesn’t really explain how to defeat them. (Azmuth): As you may have known, Galvan Mark II has been taken over by the Kreigguerrians three weeks ago. I have a device in my lab that allows you to kill a Kreigguerrian easily, but it’s tricky, since my lab is one of the most guarded places on the planet. (Ben): I’m ready. No problem. (Azmuth): You’ll probably be captured by them in seconds if you’re alone. We can’t let you fall into their hands again. Meet your new partner, Exabyte. A Galvanic Mechomorph went to Ben. Exabyte had darker green lines than a normal Mechamorph, and was taller and bent over. (Ben): Nice to meet you, Exobyte. (Exabyte): Ex-Abyte. (Ben): Right… Exabyte. (Azmuth): Get used to him, Tennyson. He’ll be the only one you’ll have until you recover your team. February 20, 2014. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, Tetrax, Argit and Ester were standing in front of a Kriegguerrian squad, handcuffed, in a Kreigguerrian ship. Near them were two Kreigguerrian guards. General Faltherre made his way towards them. (Faltherre): Pathetic. I thought you have already learned from your seven- (Ester): Eight. (Faltherre): -eight previous failed attempts to attack the Kreigguerrian Empire. We already have hundreds planets under our control. Did you really think you could stop us? (Argit): I told you guys we should have kept hiding! (Faltherre): Now that I have all of you, I think I know what I will do with you eight. (Ben): And what will you do? (Faltherre): I've studied your previous battles, Tennyson. I know for a fact prison will not contain you. I also know that trying to kill you will result in another of your escapes. I believe the best punishment is separation. (Max): What do you mean by that? (Faltherre): You will be banished from the Kreigguerrian empire. Each one of you will be sent on a different spaceship to planets far away from each other. If you even try to enter Kreigguerrian territory, you will be blasted to bits. Guards, prepare the spaceships. (Guards): Yes, General Faltherre. They were walked away by soldiers, except for Ben. (Faltherre): And Tennyson, don't think we've forgotten about your little toy. Faltherre pulled out a knife, and sharpened it. Ben was shocked. April 25, 2019 (Ben): So what now? Do drop us down to Galvan Mark II? (Azmuth): No, Ben, this mission is too dangerous for me to risk my life for it. You Azmuth opened a door in the back of the spaceship, revealing the Proto-TRUK's spaceship form. (Ben): Where did you get this from? (Azmuth): I rebuilt it from scratch knowing you'd appreciate it. The spaceship has all you need for your journey. Good luck. Ben and Exabyte went into the Rust Bucket III, as the roof on Azmuth’s spaceship opened. (Ben): Let’s take down some Kriegguerrians. The spaceship flew off X’Nelli to make it’s way towards Galvan Mark II. February 21, 2014. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Rook, Argit, Ester and Tetrax were in chains led into spaceships in yellow prisoner jackets. Ben's hand above where the Omnitrix was cut off and bleeding, covered with some bandages. (Max): How's your hand, Ben? (Ben): It's getting better. Feels weird without it. (Kevin): You'll get used to it. Hope you'll survive without your Omnitrix though. (Ben): Don't worry, I've got enough tricks up my sleeve. (Soldiers): Move it! The Soldiers started to push them towards their pods. (Gwen): This is our last goodbye, huh. (Ben): We’ll meet again someday. (Kevin): And when we do, we are going to kick some Kriegguerrian butt. (Tetrax): They’ll be regret doing this to us. (Max): Goodbye all. It's been great fighting with you. Each member entered their spaceship, as they looked back one last time at each other sadly. Ben went into a spaceship with two Kriegguerrian guards behind him. Sometime later, Ben’s spaceship landed on a frozen planet. The spaceship door opened as the cold blizzard entered the spaceship. (Kriegguerrian): Welcome to X’Nelli. Ben was pushed into the snow, shivering. The soldiers threw him some money and a bag, as the spaceship door closed and they left off. Ben checked for them to leave, as swiped two fingers on his shoulder, as an Omnitrix gauntlet slid out of his skin and appeared on the remainder of his arm. (Ben): Thank you Azmuth. The Omnitrix booted up and glowed green, displaying the alien silhouettes. (Ben): Command Code 0930 Tennyson Benjamin Engage Life-Form Lock. Ben dialed in Big Chill and transformed, cloaking himself and slowly walking through the icy blizzards of X’Nelli. THE END Aliens Used Present Ben *Eye Guy Flashback Ben *Smashhammer (debut) *Snipershot (debut) *Big Chill Characters Present *Ben Tennyson *Kerach *Azmuth *Exabyte Past *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Magister Patilleday *Plumber Jerry (cameo) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ester *Tetrax Shard *Argit Villains Present *Spheroid Past *Kriegguerrian Soldiers *General Faltherre Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:BTROE Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ruins Of Earth Category:Two-Part Episodes